<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intro to Quaran-dean by EasilySpooked, uhmmmusernames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848225">Intro to Quaran-dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked'>EasilySpooked</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmmmusernames/pseuds/uhmmmusernames'>uhmmmusernames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventures in Quaran-dean, Comedy, Coronavirus, Multi, Quarantine, introduction, set around the end of season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmmmusernames/pseuds/uhmmmusernames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the coronavirus threatening to shut down life as they know it, the gang has to find a way to battle the loneliness. </p>
<p>(Set up for an ongoing series that documents the study group's adventures in quarantine)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Adventures in Quaran-dean</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intro to Quaran-dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obligatory disclaimer: The coronavirus is a very serious threat and we are by no means trying to trivialize it. We're just using this unfortunate situation to make art and have some fun. Stay safe everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The study group sat around their table in deep conversation about the coronavirus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We all need to take this very seriously.” Annie insisted. “I bought each of you a bottle of hand sanitizer before they sold out.” She passed out decorated bottles as big as their heads, a self satisfied smile on her face. “I put the streamers on myself.” She chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jeff rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up from his phone. “Thanks.” He said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Britta snatched the phone from his hand, a disapproving glare on her face. “Annie’s right, this is important. Who knows when we’ll be put into quarantine, it’s already happened elsewhere. Personally, I hope it’s soon.” She smiled dreamily. At the confused glances from her friends, she snorted in derision. “The earth is cleansing itself!” She exclaimed. “Pollution is a thing of the past. There are animals retaking the natural habitats </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> stole from them, and just think of how clean the air will be after a few months. Did you hear about the turtles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>As Britta continued to rant about how sea turtles were thriving without humans crowding the beaches, Shirley hummed and shook her head. “The earth can’t cleanse, it’s not sentient.” She lilted. “This is God’s work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true!” She continued, indignantly. “This is divine punishment for all those ‘open-minded ideas’ that have been floating around.” She looked pointedly toward Troy and Abed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back at her, pleasantly unaware of what she was insinuating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirley. Stop blaming innocent people for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>global pandemic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Jeff warned, offended on their behalf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jeffrey. Of course you would be the one to defend that sort of thing.” Shirley shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cocked his head in indignation, eyebrows raised. “What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t pretend I haven’t noticed how friendly you’re getting with the dean.” Shirley said accusingly, folding her hands on the table in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff spluttered, a red blush creeping up his cheeks. “Because we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> obviously. We’re all his friends.” He added on hastily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Is this really how we want to spend what could be our last day together for who knows how long? Fighting?” Annie cried out. The group paused, taking a moment of consideration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I propose we meet up tonight to watch Inspector Spacetime.” Abed suggested. “It‘ll take our minds off everything and leave us with a pleasant memory for quarantine.” Troy nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of watching his favourite show again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded slowly, turning the idea over in their minds. Just as they were about to agree, a voice crackled over the PA system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attention students!” The dean’s voice rang out. “Everyone needs to gather in the cafeteria for an emergency announcement.” The study group looked around at each other, a sense of dread settling in their stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Jeff declared, leading the group out into the hallways which were already crowded with students. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, full of nervous energy. It was hardly a secret that any emergency meeting in Greendale was bad news, especially now with the coronavirus sweeping the globe. Whatever the dean had to say was not going to be good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The students emptied out into the cafeteria, gathering around the dean’s podium. Once everyone was settled and quieted down, Craig adjusted his mic. A loud squeal of feedback rang out, and everyone winced. “Is this thing on?” The dean asked unnecessarily. “Alright. Hello everyone!” He cried out cheerfully. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the infamous coronavirus. Well, I have some bad news.” Craig shook his head sadly. “The state has declared that there is to be a nationwide quaran-dean. Which means…” He lost his train of thought as the sound of stomping boots echoed up the corridors. Craig leaned back into the mic and scrambled to finish his speech. “Which means we’re no longer permitted to gather in large groups and we’ve been forced to temporarily shut down the school. Everyone is banned from campus from this point forward.” At that moment the security team appeared in the doorway, angry and thoroughly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” One of them yelled at the dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone scatter!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Craig yelled, and the crowd went nuts. People were screaming and running, trying to bolt in all directions. There was a flood of students pouring out every exit, pushing and shoving to try and get out first. Craig started to run, but darted back to the podium. “Remember to practice social dean-stincing!” He yelled over the noise. “And- Hey! Give that back. This is censorship!” He screeched as a security guard wrenched the microphone away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The study group tried to stick together in the throng, the unspoken goal of getting back to the study room in everyone's minds. They finally managed to break out of the crowd and into the room, Jeff slammed the doors behind them. They didn’t have much time before someone came to kick them out, but they didn’t care. Silence fell in their calm haven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… that’s it, huh.” Jeff broke the quiet. All around the study room they could hear stampeding students bursting out the doors. Still, no one moved. They looked around at each other, neither wanting to say goodbye first because that’d mean they’d have to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Shirley began to gather up her things. “Well, I guess I have to go pick up my kids from school.” She said, dejectedly. Annie ran up and hugged her before she could leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you.” Annie choked out. Her voice was strangled with unshed tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey, I’m gonna miss you too.” Shirley crooned. One by one, the rest of the study group gathered around to give Shirley a hug. Even Pierce got an awkward side hug. Before long they were all going around and hugging each other, trying to drag out the moment. None of them wanted to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Pierce who finally cut in. “If you guys don’t want to be separated so badly why don’t you just come to stay in my mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Pierce we can’t...Wait. That makes sense actually.” Britta said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abed inclined his head in agreement. “I’ll bring my Inspector Spacetime collection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring pillows!” Troy squealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys enjoy yourself.” Shirley said regretfully. “I still have to go home to take care of my boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie burst into tears, the rollercoaster of emotions too much for her to handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirley, we can’t just let you isolate by yourself.” Jeff responded. “Why don’t you bring your kids over to the mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be alone, I have my boys and Andre. Bringing them to Pierce’s would be more trouble than it’s worth. Thank you for trying though.” She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. “Keep in touch!” She lilted before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Britta put an arm around Annie’s shoulders, attempting to calm her. Annie leaned into the touch and her sobs abated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Jeff started, turning back to the group. “We’ll all go home, gather up the essentials, then meet at Pierce’s in an hour. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” A new voice chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at the door where the dean was standing, hands on his hips. He was slightly disheveled and sweating. “I’ll be there.” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- that… I mean…” Jeff trailed off. He meant to refuse, but his words were getting lost the more he stared at the artfully rumpled Craig. A slight blush crept over his cheeks. The dean smiled blindingly at him, one teasing eyebrow cocked. “Sure, whatever.” He conceded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dean clapped his hands together in excitement. “We’re going to have so much fun!” He exclaimed. Jeff’s heart pounded. Annie smiled and Britta unconsciously played with her hair. Troy and Abed were already heading out the door to pack, and Pierce was internally celebrating the fact that he wouldn’t be left out of anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Craig grabbed Jeff’s arm and dragged him after Troy and Abed. “Come on Jeffrey, we can carpool!” He cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jeff grumbled halfheartedly and allowed himself to be pulled out of the school. Who knew what quarantine had in store for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To follow the group's hijinks, check out the collection "Adventures in Quaran-dean"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>